


Coffee & Kisses

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has no Wife, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Staring at Steve's ass were you?”  Tony chuckled as he looked over to the kitchen where Steve was busy cooking something.</p><p>“Bucky's.”  Clint muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Kisses

Clint was oblivious to the precarious tip of his coffee mug. He yelped as his lap got scorched, grabbed the mug and shot to his feet. “Aww, coffee. No!” He looked down at his soaked jeans. Sighing he put the mug on the table before pulling off his jeans and laying them out on the sofa to dry.

“Why are you half naked in the living room?” Tony asked a short while later when he arrived on the communal floor to find Clint sitting in his boxers and a vest on the sofa.

“I may or may not have had a mishap with a mug of coffee.” Clint huffed.

“Staring at Steve's ass were you?” Tony chuckled as he looked over to the kitchen where Steve was busy cooking something.

“Bucky's.” Clint muttered.

“What?” Tony asked head whipping back around to stare at Clint.

“What?” Clint replied.

“You said something?” Tony pointed at him.

“I absolutely did not.” Clint insisted shifting uncomfortably on the sofa.

“Do you have the hots for Bucky?” Tony enquired.

“I am so not having this conversation.” Clint put his head in his hands. “FML.” He muttered.

Tony laughed and moved Clint's jeans so that he could sit down beside him. “Why don't you tell him.”

“Why don't you mind your own business.” Clint snarled, but there was no real bite behind it.

“I have it on good authority he's bi.” Tony continued talking.

“He's what?” Clint's head shot up. “Who told you that?”

“He did.” Tony grinned. “Told me he has a thing for blondes too.”

“Oh.” Clint got it. “Blondes like Steve.” He pouted.

“No stupid. Blondes like a certain Clint Barton.” Tony continued to grin.

“Hold up.” Clint shifted on the sofa until he was facing Tony. “Bucky told you he has a thing...” He paused. “For me?” Tony nodded. “Why would he tell you that?” Clint demanded.

“Because I caught him staring at your ass too.” Tony laughed.

“When?” Clint gasped.

“Lots of times.” Tony replied. “He kept pretending he hadn't been, but the other day I finally got him to admit it.”

Clint frowned. “He's never said anything to me.”

“Course not.” Tony replied. “Nobody around here knows your preference.” He shrugged. “Well, Nat probably does but she's not the fountain of sharing.”

“I... damn.” Clint huffed. “What should I do?”

Tony glanced towards the kitchen where Bucky was helping Steve cook. “Hey, Bucky, c'mere would you?”

Bucky looked up and smiled when he saw the two on the sofa. Wiping his hands on a dish cloth he strolled into the main room. “What's up Tone?”

Tony stood from the sofa a wicked grin firmly in place. “Mission accomplished Buckster.” He crossed towards him patting him on the shoulder as he went. “Clint likes your ass too.”

Bucky startled at the revelation and turned to look at Clint who was sitting on the sofa, mouth hanging open in shock. “Why Tony, why?” He was muttering.

“The pining was driving me crazy.” Tony chuckled crossing to the kitchen to go help Steve in Bucky's place.

Bucky stood for a moment looking slightly stunned then he slowly approached the sofa, sitting down beside Clint. Noticing his red thighs and the wet jeans that Tony had moved to the table he turned to Clint. “You okay?”

Clint blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have gotten distracted when you bent to pick up that fork Steve dropped.”

Bucky smiled. “Sorry. Didn't realise I was working in a hazard area. Does it hurt?”

“Only my pride.” Clint huffed.

Bucky laughed. “You want me to kiss it better for you?”

“Damn.” Clint breathed, eyes going wide. “You can kiss anything you want.”

Bucky beamed at him and leaned over towards him. Clint instinctively leaned back and Bucky followed until he was leaning down over him, staring into his bright blue eyes. He licked his lips and closed the distance, pressing his lips to Clint's.

A cheer went up from the kitchen and Clint jerked his head, turning to see Steve and Tony applauding them. He closed his eyes and shook his head before looking up at Bucky again and kissing him back.


End file.
